


《过境》

by raojia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.一些有关43的混乱片段，没有具体背景设定2.有一些些见缝插针的21明示3.我流OOC，慎





	《过境》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.一些有关43的混乱片段，没有具体背景设定  
> 2.有一些些见缝插针的21明示  
> 3.我流OOC，慎

“所以，有人解释一下情况吗。”Dick小心翼翼的避开地上的瓷片，又或者是陶片，但是管他呢，反正Damian房里的装饰品已经全部碎成了渣。

“这屋子看起来跟台风过境没有俩样，你们又打架了？”Dick尽量控制着自己认真提问，而不是作出什么不符合‘大哥’这一身份的举动，比如继续盯着床单看。

“什么，不，我跟Drake没有——”Damian才刚刚开口，话头就被Tim迅速截断，红罗宾插话的时候有种不自然的焦躁，说真的，Tim，焦躁？

“我们确实打了一架，”Tim冲Damian比了个手势，那似乎是两只年幼的罗宾所独创的肢体语言，反正Dick没看懂，他只知道Tim在打架上加了重音，“只是打了一架。”

“好吧，”于是Dick也就跟着耸了耸肩，配合到，“你们只是又打了一架。”

而Damian哼了一声，扭头离开了房间。

屋内的气氛随着Damian的离开逐渐开始趋于尴尬，这在只有Dick和Tim在场的情况下颇不常见，但是现在他们两个没人说话，Tim蹲下身捡起地上少数完好的物件：装饰画框、游戏机手柄、金属模型，和泰迪熊熊，为什么Damian的房间里会有这个？

“所以，”Dick咳嗽了一声，生硬的重启话题，“你想来杯咖啡吗？”

“不是Alf泡的那种，”Tim努力做出一个微笑，“而且仅限我们之间。”

“没问题。”Dick眨眨眼，暂时打消了向Jason发送吐槽的主意。

他们去了一家开在小巷里的咖啡馆，提供包间服务和纸筒冰淇淋，Tim叫了一杯Shirley Temple（注：鸡尾酒的一种，不含酒精）却并不喝，他只是单纯的搅动着那些粉色的液体，听金属勺子和冰块碰撞到杯壁的声音。

“我没有任何窥探你们隐私或者八卦的意思，”Dick清了清嗓子，很有些心虚的觉得这话没什么说服力，“我只是有必要保证我兄弟们的安危，比方说确认你们有在进行安全的性行为。”说出最后几个词的时候Dick的表情非常古怪，就好像他的麦片牛奶同时过期，而他的屋子里只剩下了Jason的法棍一样，光看这个表情的话，Tim几乎要觉得自己被娱乐到了。

“我知道，”Tim叹了口气，“你先放松一点，我保证我会跟你坦白的，而且我一直都清楚这不是什么明智的行为，我只是……”

只是停不下来。

最开始的时候一切都很混乱，简单来讲差不多就是一点点酒精，一点点植物毒素外加一点点分泌过剩的多巴胺，或者还有荷尔蒙和肾上腺素，但是管他呢，Tim很确定自己已经记不清了，因为哥谭的夜晚就是那么神秘，神秘到无论发生什么事都不够人们感到惊奇。

那一天晚上的记忆颠三倒四的厉害，总的来说就是两个人互相滚来滚去，期间还伴随着大量的诅咒辱骂，以及肉体与肉体彼此碰撞的声音。在这整个过程里唯一比较有趣的就是这两个人分别是前任与现任的罗宾，而所有这些并不发生在某个靠超级英雄作为卖点的GV公司的摄影棚里。

在Tim所不能忘记的那些片段里，他跟Damian始终保持着某种剑拔弩张的氛围，像是两只执着于互相撕咬的野生猎豹，胜利的那头能够得到占有对方这一至高奖励，Tim甚至怀疑他在这过程里受的伤比他当晚在犯罪者手上受到的都多，因为那时候他跟Damian都没有残存多少神志，而蝙蝠崽所暴露出来的本能自然是在刺客联盟里所学会的那些：快捷，高效，而且招招致命。

Damian进入他的时候手正掐在他的脖子上，而Tim因为缺氧并没有力气拉开他，疼痛和反胃在第一个瞬间攫住了他们的神经，但是紧跟着被药物和激素夸大的本能与欲望又占了上风，Damian松开Tim的手让自己进的更深，Tim则没来得及说些什么，他只是抬了抬手，然后又放任它跌落下去。

如同知更鸟坠下云端。

“也就是说，一开始你们都不是自愿的？”

“基本上是，”Tim纠正道，“事实上当时我们的自控力还没有差到那个地步，如果真的想忍还是能忍住的，但是我猜那些新型神经毒素夸大了我们对彼此的吸引力，这也是我没有预料到的，我跟Damian之间居然有吸引力。”

“哇哦，”Dick发出了一声干瘪的感叹，然后又是一声，“哇哦。”

他看上去想吐槽什么想的胃痛，但是理智和情感一道阻止了他继续发言，并把他的表情变得十分诡异，起码Tim上次看到这个表情的时候还是在Jason在感恩节回到庄园吃晚餐并跟Damian又一次打起来的时候。

“你说吧，”Tim叹息了声，“我撑得住。”

“我甚至不知道我该评价什么，”Dick干巴巴的说道，“我本来比较担心你们在床上掐死对方，虽然现在看来这也还是很有可能，但我突然觉得我似乎更该担心一下Bruce，他是不是又要面对一觉醒来两个儿子搞到一起去的状况了？”

好吧，现在Tim也开始觉得胃痛了。

Tim曾经很多次预设过自己跟Damian的未来，有他们互相敌对同归于尽的，有他们渐行渐远不相往来的，最好的那一种里他们最终放下了偏见，但也没有因此变得多熟，就只是比陌生人稍微好上那么一点儿，并且，最重要的，不再打架。Tim认为自己的每一个预设都有理有据，因为他觉得他跟Damian对彼此的仇视根本就是与生俱来，人不能指望水和火相处融洽，而他跟Damian也是一样，但是所有的情况里他都没考虑过如果他和Damian上了床那会怎样，毕竟，先不说他们深深的，深深的厌憎着对方，单是通过上床来改善关系这一条就已经足够可怕，得是什么样的三流小说里才会出现这等情节啊！

但是现实就这么一瓢狗血浇到了他的脸上。

那晚之后Tim是更早醒来的那个，虽说理论上来说消耗更多的也是他，但可能年长者的身体对于药物的代谢速度再怎么说也要优于Damian，在Tim眼里他始终是个小鬼，无论几岁。

清醒后的Tim在剧烈的头痛里为跟未成年人上床的负罪感愧怍了一分钟，然后为了跟恶魔崽上床的恶心感反胃了两分半，最后被自己跟Damian Wayne上了床的事实震惊到放弃了思考最优解，而是赶在Damian重新醒来之前带着他沾满了古怪脏污的制服逃之夭夭。

在那之后他足足有两周没见过Damian。

说完全没见过其实不对，因为蝙蝠家的每个人都热衷于给家庭成员加装追踪仪器，即使是Dick也不例外，他曾经一度在给Jason喝的水里都放了微型追踪仪，而Tim的控制欲又是众所周知的强，要说他不知道Damian的行踪，连Conner都不会信。

但是在监控录像里的‘见’怎么样都算不上真正的面见，而他也没给Damian发去只言片语，那小鬼也没给他发，而所有的监控显示里Damian也都没有作出任何异常的举措，这让Tim怀疑他是被那些药物搞坏了脑子——说不定那个剂量已经足够让Damian彻底忘记发生了什么呢？怀着这份疑问他开始小心翼翼地重新回家，享受自己的床铺和Alfred的小甜饼，但是在他第三次在Damian面前弯腰捡东西的时候小魔鬼不怀好意的靠了过来。

“你是在勾引我么Drake？”他说。

而Tim，他这时候则终于意识到Damian其实什么都没忘，只是青春期的小男孩儿选择了一种极度自以为是的处理方式，那就是过度脑补。

在那一个瞬间他被愤怒和热血冲晕了头脑，忘了秉持以往的冷静，而且在那之前他喝多了午餐里用来佐奶酪的葡萄酒，所以他说出了在那之后让他后悔终生的一句话来，“是啊，所以你要怎样？”

那之后的事情就不能怪Damian了。

他跟Damian在各种奇怪的地方做爱，他的房间，Damian的房间，庄园的沙发，蝙蝠洞的转椅，某个废弃建筑物的顶楼，安全屋的楼道里，有些时候他们穿着制服，有些时候没穿，而有些时候他们则穿着另一种意义上的’制服’，在性爱当中Damian对道具并不热衷，但他喜欢看Tim因他的种种手段而变得乱七八糟，所以有些时候一些小玩具也会加入到他们中去，用以延迟高潮，或者把快感变得更为夸张刺激。

但是他们依然打架，依然乐此不彼的争夺对彼此的控制权，在只是单纯的拳脚相加的情况下Tim的胜率有些堪忧，因为Damian已经不再是是个十岁小孩儿了，他长大了，变得更高也更强壮，深麦的皮肤很好的显现出了他在中东成长的经历，而Tim也不得不承认他确实会为了滚落他锁骨和胸膛的汗水而痴迷，但是一旦体Tim在斗争中用上他对付罪犯的那些才智，那么战局最终总会颠倒过来，可是即使如此依然是Damian上他，因为到头来Tim还是过不去自己的道德底线，不管Damian有多混蛋，他也依然只是个未成年人，然而，对Damian这个潜在暴君心软，那么最后肯定就是自己倒霉。

渐渐的Tim都快放弃和Damian争夺主导权了，他以为自己能放弃的，可是真到临到床上他总是能轻易的被Damian勾起怒火，恨不能一棍敲死他或者把他摁进化学试剂里，是真的往死里摁的那种，Tim一点也不想再造一个小丑。

但是即使每一次他都因为跟Damian上床而恨的牙痒痒的，转头他却又自抽耳光一样在自己幼弟的身下重复不断的抵达高潮，有一次的性交过程里他甚至没忍住用上了安全词，说真的，他居然被逼到用上了安全词？！

“不如说你跟他之间会有安全词才比较奇怪吧，”Dick小心翼翼的指出，“我是真没想到你们也会这么玩。”

“那个’也’让我产生了不好的联想。”

“或许你想的没错？”

“……”

“你知道，”Dick说道，“我无意打探你跟呃……小D之间的’秘辛’，但是我了解你们，如果不是你觉得跟他……交往有所帮助的话你不会选择让这段关系继续，而他，也不是那么没有分寸的人。”

“他是挺有分寸的，”Tim小心的避开了第一个问题，他杯子里的冰块已经完全化掉了，可是摸起来依然透心的凉，“但那次有点儿不巧，我正在改打击名单。”

“……他的名字还在上面？”

“其实我是想删掉来着。”

可惜想删掉跟已经删掉到底不大相同，而暴君的特征之一就是从不听人解释，那一回Tim被按在自己的电脑前弄的很惨，他甚至能从黑掉的屏幕里看见自己哭得乱七八糟的脸，可是紧跟着Damian调亮了荧幕，那上面正是被Tim调出来的，Damian刚成为罗宾时的脸。

“看着它，”小恶魔撕咬着他的耳朵，揪着他的头发迫使他抬头，“你没什么想说的么Drake。”

“我……哈……Damian你别……”

“别什么，”Damian用力的在他的后穴里进的更深，空出来的手恶劣得拉着Tim左乳上的乳夹，剧烈的疼痛和羞耻感在Tim的脑海里拉锯，他的身体被Damian填满，敏感点几乎是被一刻不停的照顾着，然而乳尖被拉扯扭转的疼痛又让他落泪，他的性器被阴茎环束缚着，手则被铐住，而Damian为了让他能享受到更多还在他的性器上绑了一个以最高速震动的跳蛋。

他挣脱不开，连挣扎都做不到，整个人就在疼痛与极乐当中反复痉挛，现在又被逼着去看Damian曾经的脸，那是才刚十岁的罗宾，带着绿色眼罩的小男孩儿，而不是这个正在他身上反复施虐，弄得他泪眼朦胧乱七八糟的少年。

他发出一声长长的泣音，尖叫着喊出他们玩笑般定下的安全词，“You……you’re the best……you’re the best Robin！！！”

而在这一刻Damian应声扯下了Tim的阴茎环，他哭叫着射精，浊白的精液溅到荧幕上，弄脏了男孩儿的照片，在这种情况之下这一幕甚至带有某种仪式感，而Tim已经没有追究这些的精力了，他的身体依然痉挛着，被Damian按着在他的阴茎上转过一圈，从背入变成正面，他抽泣着，只觉得大脑里全是支离破碎的字母和单词，他甚至过了两秒钟才理解Damian的问句，“你现在要对你的打击名单做点儿解释吗？”

“我……”他说，“我没有要解释的。”

“那为什么Grayson从来不在上面？”

这个问题突兀得让Tim觉得茫然，他甚至不明白Damian愤怒的点藏在哪里，是Dick吗，还是其他什么更深的原因，但是此刻他的大脑都被操晕了，眼里只看得到不断晃动的天花板，所以他只是遵循着模糊的意志反问回去，“难道你会把Dick放进这种名单吗？”

“我当然不会，”射精后的倦怠感中他听见Damian嗤笑了一声，“但我是在问你Drake，你是不是从来没……”

从来没什么？

Tim想要问明白这个，但是他没有机会，他的意识又一次混乱了起来，而Damian在一声意味不明的Tt之后，似乎也打消了继续往下说的意思。

“你等一等，”Dick终于打断了他，他现在看起来不再那么纠结了，然而表情还是很怪，“所以说你愿意出来跟我喝咖啡顺便坦白一切，归根结底不是因为你认识到了跟小D……好吧就是上床我不想再找替代词了——的严重性，而是因为你现在无法在搞清楚你们的关系了，你是在把我当心理医生用吗Tim？”

“但你是我们所有人的知心好哥哥Dick。”Tim说着，冲Dick眨了眨眼，这会让他看起来既乖又甜，不过对Damian没啥用，他有试过的。

“我倒是希望，”Dick咕哝了一句，拿走了Tim那杯根本没动过的饮料，“别再蹂躏它了，我眼睛都要看花了。现在最重要的是，”他坐正了身体，“你是怎么看Damian的。”

而Tim，也跟着正襟危坐了起来，然后他说，“我不知道。”

Timothy Drake，AKA红罗宾，现在在一家街角的咖啡厅里，郑重其事的说出了他不知道。

“我不知道我怎么看他Dick，我是说，我不确定，我知道我想要他可是我不确定，我甚至都不知道为什么……我跟Damian的关系从一开始就是个错误，是最荒谬的那种巧合，可是现在我却觉得我想要他，诚然跟他做爱有助于缓解精神压力，但我自慰也行，跟别人也行，没必要非得跟他，就算那更高效也没必要……但是我说服不了自己，事实就摆在那儿，我不能忍受去想象未来的某一天他不再属于我，不能想象这种关系就此断掉，可是它到底是什么，我一点都不知道。”

“你说你想要他？”

“是。”

“即使你把他写进打击名单里？”

“是。”

“即使你自己都不确定？”

“是。”

“那么我亲爱的Tim，”Dick叹息了一声，目光看上去柔和的可怕，“你只是爱上他了，别怕。”

而Tim，在听到这句话的时候浑身都僵硬了一下，然后从肩膀开始一点点垮下来，“是吗，”他说，然后又重复了 一遍，“是吗。”

“我想是的Tim，只有这个解释了。”

“可是……”Tim垂着眼，似乎要把桌面盯穿一样，“你要怎么确定……你要怎么确定你是以恋人的方式爱着别人呢？恋人之间的那种，亲昵，依赖，友爱，我觉得我跟他一样都不符合。”

“可是Tim，爱情有那么多种形式，落到每一个人身上都不尽相同，但当你失去的时候感触却是共通的，你会觉得自己变成了一株绿植，你会感受到自己正在死去，只是因为失去了那个人，Tim，你会因Damian感到自己正在破碎吗？”

“我……”Tim似乎在心里最后挣扎了一下，可是当他重新抬眼看向Dick的时候他已经恢复成了平时的样子，彬彬有礼，一丝不苟，晴空一样的蓝眼睛。

“谢谢，”他说，对着Dick微笑了下，“现在我知道你失去Jason的时候是什么感觉了。”

有那么一个瞬间，Dick几乎没意识到自己被嘲讽了一下。

重新回到庄园的时候Tim觉得自己可能有点儿飘，但是他可是红罗宾，没有超能力的超级英雄，冷静而年轻的侦探，他还是个少年的时候就凭着自己的努力找出了夜翼和蝙蝠侠的真身，所以征服一只小蝙蝠又有什么难的呢，他都不惮于承认自己的爱情了。

而且，他想着，Damian也没有他自以为的那么善于隐藏，一个真正毫不动心的暴君不可能像他那样，在奇怪的地方充满占有欲，又在更奇怪的地方显得绅士，不会在他沉迷工作到几乎过劳死的情况下把他直接绑去吃饭，字面意义上的绑，也不会逼他一定要给他准备情人节礼物，小孩子只会记得万圣节糖果，所有这些反常情况都只会指向一个结论，除非Damian是想从他身上榨取什么他所不知道的利益，但是实际上，Tim早就把除了心以外的一切都给他了。

这世界上的爱情有太多的种类，而他们之间的则像一场过了境的台风，暴虐而仓促，摧毁一切之后只留下一片狼籍，而完整遭受了这场灾难的他们站在灾后现场手足无措，不知是该清理打扫还是谈情说爱，而事实证明他们哪种都没做，他们只是抱在了一起，然后来了一发。

他们到底有什么毛病？！

“你和Grayson都聊了什么？”当Tim给电脑开机的时候Damian从阴影里走了出来，他已经穿好了制服，眼睛藏在眼罩底下看不清神情，而Tim甚至没有回头看他。

“你想知道？”Tim反问，“那就过来。”

少年在原地啧了一声，却还是顺从的走过去了，他迈步的姿势就像是某种猫科动物，而猫科动物是不亲人的。

“Dick跟我说他要在泰坦办一个party，最盛大的那种，邀请名单上有很多人，我可能会反串跟别人跳舞，你觉得舞伴我选Conner怎么样，不知道他会不会踩到我的脚。”

“别骗人了，”Damian毫不留情的揭穿了他，“根本没有这种安排。”

“是啊，”Tim学着他的口气说道，“根本没有这种安排。”

一阵长久的沉默。

然而就在Damian几乎要忍受不住暴起伤人之前，一个带着试探和考究意味的吻落上了他的嘴唇，而后给出它的人退开，微笑，道，“那你觉得我们升级一下关系这个安排怎么样，比如，我从此称你为’男朋友’。”

这一回不说话的人变成了Damian，他什么都没说，但他什么都做了，他一抬手揪住Tim的衣领，然后气势汹汹的吻了回去。

**Author's Note:**

> 初衷只是想写写大米和提宝事后的房间，在我的脑补里那场面肯定乱的和台风过境一样XD，不过最后不知怎么就写成了一个奇奇怪怪的小故事，大概是因为43真的很香？  
> 全文6000+，以上。


End file.
